narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shisui Uchiha
Video Game debut Does anyone remember if he was mentioned in Ultimate Ninja Impact? That's the debut for Kotoamatsukami, and I highly doubt they would have mentioned the genjutsu without mentioning the user. Omnibender - Talk - 04:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 10 year interval For it to be known Kotoamatsukami can only be used once a decade Shisui would need to have awakened his Mangekyo at least prior to his death right?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, so?--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::If you're going to suggest ten years prior to his death, no, we don't know. It is possible that these techniques are hereditary, just the way that Saskue and Itachi possess the same set of abilities and they all knew beforehand that it would take that long.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) But that's wrong since it's been stated to be unique to Shisui, can you imagine how valuable would another pair of eyes with Kotoamatsukami be? There isn't/wasn't any. So the OP is more than likely right, Shisui already had his doujutsu circa a decade prior his death, tho I still don't see what it has to do with anything--Elveonora (talk) 11:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Now hold one second, it was never proven SHISUI could only use it every 10 years. Itachi may have stated it took 10 years to be used again without H.Senju's DNA, BUT I think he meant it would take 10 years for THE CROW to use it again... It makes NO sense for Shisui himself to be able to use the technique with both of his eyes and have it not be able to use for 10 years... Shisui tried to use it that day on the WHOLE clan, and if he can use it only once a day, then that is why he couldn't use it again and then Itachi was given the eye he used and put it in the crow, the crow can only use it every 10 years.... that makes more sense than anything (talk) 03:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw Itachi was just about 11-11.5yrs when Shisui gave him that eye and died and then he awakened his Mangekyo, so 11 plus 10 equals?? 21.. his Databook 3 age which is why he couldn't use it on Sasuke.. the crow could not use it but every 10 years. (talk) 03:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Reading the manga over, he doesn't say that the ability works every ten years, just the eye itself, which was in the crow. I guess, it was us who misunderstood what he meant. Logically, by evidence alone, we have enough to change up what we have put on Kotoamatsukami and Shisui's page. "Unlike Shisui, those who obtain the power unnaturally .... blah....blah....blah..." JaZZBaND (talk) 06:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, I am glad you see it too. (talk) 22:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Shisui's body I have a doubt: Earlier in Naruto and according to the Konoha Police Force, Shisui was found drowned in the Naka River but much later after the timeskip, Itachi said that Shisui erased his existence and his body was never found. What happened? Dragon NJMB (talk) 06:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :If true, then likely a retcon--Elveonora (talk) 09:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yashiro never said that they found his body, just that he drowned himself in the Nakano River; these are all things that could have been put in a suicide note.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::But I'm still bothered with the sentence: "Shisui was found..". That means that someone saw the body. If not the case, Yashiro should say: "Shisui is dead, Shisui is nowhere or something similar." Dragon NJMB (talk) 00:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::They never said Shisui's body was found though. It's a mistranslation that shouldn't even be in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) about his arm again Related to above topic and this was already discussed at least once, but according to this http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Shisui_Uchiha/Archive_1#Corpse_found_or_no_corpse_found.3F both are true statements in manga but latest edits by Cerez indicate it was mistranslation? Because there's no way Danzo could have had Shisui's arm without his corpse being found since the last time we see Shisui before dying, he has both arms.--Elveonora (talk) 13:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :It is never stated that Danzo has Shisui's arm. The only thing Danzo or anyone else said he took from Shisui was his eye. There was some mention of Danzo's Sharingan possessing Shisui's chakra but they never say the exact nature of it or what that means.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ao said Danzo's Shisui eye and arm had the same chaka--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : Wow! That's right! What do you propose we do? JaZZBaND (talk) 20:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::check again the raws/viz to make sure Cerez's edit was correct? They either found his body or didn't. If the latter, a trivia mention or something should be brought up that Danzo somehow got access to his arm, suggesting he was in possession of Shisui's corpse or something. But that thing is right, Danzo having Shisui's arm was never stated, but then we would be left with whole another problem as of why his Hashi arm had Shisui's chakra--Elveonora (talk) 20:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure we've checked the raw before regarding the arm. Funny how this seems to be a rather recurring topic, it resurfaces from time to time. All the translations I have ever read mentioned that the arm was Shisui's. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::how was his corpse not found then?--Elveonora (talk) 22:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could simply be a plot hole. Maybe Danzō ambushed Shisui after Itachi finished helping him, or watched from a distance to see what he did with the body and salvaged the arm. IDK. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then perhaps the wording should be changed a little bit, leaving space for personal interpretation since nothing was confirmed about him in fact having the arm, only the chakra comment suggests it. So rather than "Danzo had/stole Shisui Uchiha's arm" it should state "Ao noted the chakras to be familiar and made an allude to Shisui, suggesting it might also have belonged to him" etc. An unlikely scenario as is could possibly be that Hashirama and Shisui had the same or very similar chakra signature and color--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I can't find any mention of him having Shisui's arm anymore, so it's a no-issue at this point. Looks like someone has already taken care of that--Elveonora (talk) 23:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to speculate that both sentences are correct, seeing as they could be. i mean shisui could have drowned himself in the river, the uchiha clan could have recovered his body, an sometime near after the body could have come up missing or stolen. however this is all just my speculation Iowndisciti (talk) 17:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The interval problem Alright, I shall re-open this discussion. Itachi's statement is as clear as it can get. Kotoamatsukami can't be used for another decade without Hashirama's cells. There is no mention of who can use it only every ten years, may it be the crowd or Shisui. Therefore it would be plain wrong to add that only the crowd can use it every decade. Seelentau 愛議 14:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed here. Not too sure where else it's mentioned.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) That is just retarded... he has one mangekyo technique he can use in both eyes.. but can only use it twice in 20 years??? Think about that before you go on saying Shisui himself can only use it a every decade for each eye. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 14:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :I translated what the manga said. It's not my fault that it's retarded. Seelentau 愛議 14:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Article Anime Picture Ok, this has been bothering me for quite some time. Although I am pretty sure we've discussed this in the past, I need to know why the anime picture of Shisui is a picture that obviously belongs in his abilities section(debatable, i'm sure). We have enough anime screen time of Shisui to come up with a better pic. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 12:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree, his current anime pic looks like he is drugged--Elveonora (talk) 13:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Because no one's decided that it required changing. Feel free to present the wiki with options for change.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well that brings me to another question. What are the rulings on pictures on the wiki? I mean, if i can recall correctly, there was once a picture of Shisui that was edited from it's original release.(In fear of violating the image policy)It was the brief portrayal of Shisui in shipp. episode 201, but instead of his picture's color scheme being inverted, it was edited to look normal. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 09:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :We can't use that. If it were a case here there were no alternatives then possibly, but we don't really use images tht have been edited to that extent.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, then I suppose the current image will just have to do. Let's just hop a better one comes along. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/04/naruto-storm-revolution-shisui-uchiha-scan-english-translated/ ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :We already know. That's why Shishi has had a video game section for about three days now. Omnibender - Talk - 00:19, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Is Kagami really his father? I thought Shisui is only Kagami's descendant, no? at least according to this! or does the raw mention something else?Rex-05 (talk) 20:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :The raw states that Shisui was Kagami's son, yes.--JOA20 (talk) 20:15, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::As that is an image of the actual Viz translation, I don't think it's actually a problem, someone else with more expertise in the area will have to correct me. Anyway, the word used in the raw is , which can be translated both as "descendant" and "offspring" as far as I know. I'll have to defer that to Seelentau, but considering how close the generations were, I find it unlikely that Kagami wasn't his father. Omnibender - Talk - 20:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, it can mean both. He could be his nephew or so, dunno. We shouldn't label him as Kagami's son. Seelentau 愛議 01:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Uh, nephew wouldn't make him a descendant would? It would give them close kinship, but descendant would be out of the table. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not by blood. Anyway, Kagami to Shisui is like Madara to Obito. Seelentau 愛議 01:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC)